Good Bye
by BaRiToNeLoVeR
Summary: Actions speak louder then words


Good Bye

A/N: This story contains some girl on girl loving if you don't like that turn back now. Nothing is mine except for the laptop this was written on. If I owned Harry Potter it wouldn't be nearly as good.

 _Thoughts are in_ _italics_

"You know we eventually have to get up, right?" Hermione said as she pulled me in for another earth shattering kiss. I moaned and melted into the kiss. She smiled and pulled away, "Your mother will be looking for us soon." Hermione threw the blankets off of us exposing our naked forms to the warm air of my bedroom. "And if you want to survive this engagement party you may want to get dressed BEFORE your mum comes up here." I groaned and tried to roll back under the covers as she giggled at my antics."Love, I really want to stay here but you know how your mum gets." Hermione stated "Fine" I grumbled as I slowly detangled myself from her. She smiled. _God I love it when she smiles._

I was pulling on pants when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I felt her hot breath on my neck as she whispered. "You know I love you more than anything right?" I turned around to hug her close "I know love." "GINNY WEASLEY IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE IN TWO MINUTES I WILL COME UP THERE!" I frowned and I just knew this day was going to be long. "COMING MUM!" I shouted as we threw our clothes on in haste. I turned to see Hermione wearing my favorite button down. _This is going to be a long day_ I thought as we ran down stairs.

I skidded to a stop in front of the kitchen. "There you are, come along now time to get the house ready," I inwardly groaned. _This is going to be a REALLY long day_. "Now Ginny don't forget you and your brothers need to degnome the garden. Ron, get away from that that's for the party…" Mom's voice faded away when a certain brunette came in behind me. I could feel her breath on my neck as she whispered "If you do everything she asks maybe we can get ready early." I could feel the smirk on her face. I turned around to face her with a questioning look. "Oh, Hermione glad you made it down dear maybe you can help Ginny with her chores" Mrs. Weasley cut in. "Yes Mrs. Weasley." Hermione responded. "Good now off you lot go. We have a party to get ready for" she exclaimed.

After many hours of degnoming the garden and scrubbing every inch of the floor it was finally time to actually start getting ready for the engagement party. "Ginny why don't you and Hermione go get ready?" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen. Mum had been cooking up a storm since the wee hours of the morning. "Sure thing, mum." I shouted back. I grabbed Hermione's hand and raced up stairs.

As we pushed through the door Hermione turned me around to face her. "I have an idea." She smirked. "And what would that be love?" I gasped. "Maybe I should just show you." She said. I could feel her breath on my face. She leaned in a captured my lips. I pushed her back until her knees hit the bed. "Move up, love" I whispered in her ear. She groaned in response but did as I asked. I climbed on top of the bed and straddled her waist. I took her ear lobe in my mouth. "You know I really like you in this shirt …" I kissed her neck. "But" I nipped her neck. "It needs" nip. "To" nip. "Come" Nip. "Off" Nip. "Now" I looked into her eyes and started to unbutton her shirt. As I was kissing her neck I felt a tug on my shirt. "You have way too many clothes on." She pulled my shirt off as I undid her bra.

We fell down and tangled in each other once more. I kissed down to the hollow of her throat and delved my tongue into the dip of her neck. Hermione moaned in approval. I slowly kissed down towards her chest, kissing and nipping all around her glorious breasts restraining from paying attention to her pert nipples. She groaned at my teasing and pushed my head in the direction that she wanted me. I took her nipple in my mouth and Hermione moaned and tangled her hand in my hair.

She tightened her hold on my hair and pulled me up to kiss her. She bit my lips as we rolled over. She pinned my hands above my head and kissed my neck. She whispered in my ear "That was fun but I can't wait any longer." She kissed a trail down my neck to my breast. I moaned when I felt a pair of teeth graze my nipple. I grabbed her hips and squeezed and she let out a moan. She looked up at me with the perfect combination of love and lust. She tugged my pants off and kissed a trail down my stomach. She kissed a trail around my heat. The ache in my center was almost unbearable. "Baby" I moaned when I felt her place a kiss where I needed her most. "Please… I can't take it anymore" I groaned. I could feel her smile against my leg. "Ok love" She ripped off my underwear. "Oh baby you smell so good. I could just… Devour you" I moaned as her tongue assaulted my clit. She sucked my clit into her mouth and moaned. "HERMIONE" I screamed. She inserted two fingers into my heat. I grabbed her hair and moved my hips with her thrusts "Hermione… I'm… OH GODS" I shouted as she hit that one spot that makes my toes curl. She continued to lick and pump in and out of me. I squeezed my legs together as I climaxed. She kissed up my body as I shook with the aftermath.

"Oi! Instead of doing the deed you may want to start getting ready before mom comes up here" Ron shouted through the door as he walked past the door. Hermione and I looked at each other and laughed. "Well Love I guess we should probably take a shower." Hermione said with a giggle. I untangled myself from her and started toward the shower. "I will start the water" I looked over my shoulder and saw her staring at me. "Are you coming Herm?" I asked. "I will be there in a minute dear let me get our clothes" She responded and moved off of the bed. I walked into the bathroom and started the hot water.

I heard the door open and felt her staring at me again as I stepped into the shower. "You just going to stand there all day or are you going to join me?" I turned to the hot spray of the shower as she stepped into the shower. I felt her start to lather my back with her bath soap. _That's strange we usually use mine._ The smells of honey suckle and ginger filled the air. I moaned when she started to kneed my shoulders. She placed a sweet kiss on my shoulder. "Gin you know I love you right?" I turned to face her "Of course love. Why would you ask that love?" She just smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I just want to make sure you know that's all." I raised an eyebrow and grabbed my soap. "Turn around love let me wash your back" I said as I started to rub my soap on her back. She sighed in approval as I dug into her shoulders. I smiled and kissed the spot right below her ear that drives her crazy. She turned around and dropped to her knees. I felt her spread my legs and wrapped my hand in her hair. She slipped two fingers into my heat and licked a long strip up my center. "Herm" I gasped "What has gotten into" I threw my head back and moaned "You" when she hit the spongy patch deep inside of me. She grabbed my hip with the hand that wasn't busy and licked and pumped faster. I Screamed and slid down the wall as I reached my peak. Hermione held me in her arms as I recovered from my orgasm.

When I fully recovered we stood up. I pushed her against the opposite wall and kissed and licked her neck. "Oh Gin" she moaned. She pulled my face level with hers. "Love, we really need to get ready." She panted. "Why must you be so reasonable?" I pouted. She smiled but this time it didn't reach her eyes. "I really don't want to explain to your mom why we took half of your brother's engagement party to get ready." "Ok maybe you have a point." I giggled _There is something off with her._ She grabbed her soap and rubbed down my front while I did the same to her. Just as we were about to step out of the shower her arms snaked around me and pulled my body against hers. She turned me around and pulled me in for a slow sweet kiss. Once we broke from the kiss we dried off and continued to get ready.

After everything was in place I started to head toward the door. "Love you coming?" I said to Hermione. "I will be down in the minute I just need to finish up a few things. Not thinking anything of it I headed down toward the party. Hermione met me about halfway down the stairs. "Did you finish what you need to, Herm?" I asked as we passed the kitchen. She looked at me with red eyes. "Yeah I just had to take my allergy medicine" She responded. _I didn't know she had allergies._ "Ok love."

"There you are Ginny! Could you help me bring the food out to the table?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed once we entered the kitchen. "Yes mum" I responded. "Hermione I think Harry was looking for you." Mrs. Weasley said when I made my way out of the kitchen into the garden. I noticed Bill and Fleur talking to an older blonde who I assumed to be Fleur's mother. Fred and George raced around on their broomsticks. The sun was setting in the distance painting the sky different shades of orange, red, and yellows. Charlie and Percy were putting the finishing touches on the tent.

"Everyone time to eat!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from behind me. We all gathered around the table. Hermione took the seat beside me. The usual banter carried on but something was off. "Herm are you ok?" I whispered. She looked deep in thought "I'm fine love just trying to remember an old potion text is all" she responded. _I don't think that's right but I will let it go for now._ I smiled and tried to eat my food.

Once everyone had their fill of food they started to depart from the table and head toward the garden. "Gin can we go for a walk?" Hermione asked and looked up to the sky "The stars are beautiful tonight" "Sure love" I grabbed her hand and we departed to our favorite spot out by the lake. Hermione kept looking up at the sky as we walked. "So doll, Care to tell me what's on your mind? And don't give me the potion text excuse" I said as we sat down in our spot. She laid back and looked at the stars. "Do you ever wonder what our life would be like without this war?" She asked. I laid my head on her chest. "Everything would probably be easier" I shrugged. She ran her fingers through my hair. "Do you ever think about our future" I asked. "Everyday love" She responded and pulled me closer. "I can't wait to build our future Herm. Can't you?" she paused and took a deep breath "Yeah Gin… I can't wait"

"Ginny can 'ou come 'ere please?" Fleur called from the distance. I groaned. "Sure I will be right there give me a minute." Hermione stood up and pulled me to my feet. Just as I was about to walk away she grabbed my wrist. "Ginny I love you" I Smiled and faced here "I love you too Hermione." She pulled me in for a soft kiss. I could feel all the love she held for me nut there was something else I couldn't understand. Once we parted I ran towards fleur. I heard a faint pop.

"Ginny I 'ave a question for 'ou" Fleur said once came up to her. "Ok Fleur what can I do for you?" I responded trying to stay nice. She was going to be family after all. "Well I was wonder if 'ou would be one of my Bridesmaids?" she asked. "Sure Fleur I would love too" I smiled and gave her a hug. "Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked. "No 'zat will do 'ave a good night Ginny" She responded with a smile. "Good night Fleur and welcome to the family" I said as I waved good bye.

I walked back to our spot and I didn't see Hermione. _That's strange. Maybe she walked back to the house._ I walked back to the house and I couldn't see her. "Mum, have you seen Hermione?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. "No dear. You didn't happen to see Harry or Ron outside did you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "No Mum." I responded. _Wait, if she can't find Harry or Ron and I can't find Hermione._ My eyes grew wide and I dashed up the stairs. I ran into my bedroom. I couldn't find Hermione's belongings it was almost like she was never there. I looked on my pillow and seen a letter addressed to me in Hermione's hand writing. I sat on my bed and grabbed the letter.

 **Ginny,**

 **It is with a heavy heart and a heavy mind that I'm saying this. I have thought of a thousand ways to say this and I still can't believe I am. I had to go. I can't tell you where or why just know that no matter what happens I love you. I always have and always will and no power on earth will change that.**

 **Love always and forever,**

 **Hermione**

I felt everything that I was shatter within me.

She's gone…

My sun my moon and reason for breathing is gone. _She had been saying goodbye all day but I just refused to listen and now she's gone. She may never come back._

She's _gone…_

A/N: Ok so this was my first shot at fan fiction xD I apologize the errors they are all mine. I want to thank my lovely beta snooflecoot any tips or suggestions are welcome. I look forward to writing more in the future. So love it? Hate it? Let me know in the review box. BaRiToNeLoVeR out


End file.
